


For the Girl

by foxybadger42



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal and Gillian will need some preparation before they start investigating their new case</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Story is mine. Cal Lightman, Gillian Foster and Lie to me belong to FOX.

'So what will it be?' Cal asked as he turned the engine down. 'Married couple, right?'

Gillian searched her bag and took an envelope out of it. She turned it over and two rings fell on her palm.

'Right – married it is,' Cal confirmed, as he took the ring out of her hand, putting it on his third finger on his left hand.

'So,' he said, clapping his hands onto his knees. 'The story?'

'What about – we want something special for our anniversary.'

'Good.'

'Say that we want a threesome with Molly,' she said and tapped the DVD that was in her bag.

'Yes, anything else?'

'I've got the extra cash in case he won't cooperate.'

'Good – but there's one problem,' Cal said, rubbing his legs, slightly nervous.

'Which is?' Gillian asked curiously.

'We'll have to be all over each other if they want to believe we're married.'

'That won't be such a problem, will it?' Gillian asked.

'Depends on whether you'll agree.'

'Touching?'

'Yeah – where?' Cal replied.

'You'll have your arm around me and I'll hold your hand?'

'How about my leg?' Cal questioned.

She stared at him and closed her eyes, chuckling nervously.

'He has to think we have a good marriage, luv,' Cal said hopefully. He knew it wouldn't have meaning, but her hand on his leg would be a nice experience. It would probably the closest he would ever get to her.

'What else?' she asked, as if she wanted to change the subject.

'Smile a lot. Genuine smile – you know with the wrinkles around the eyes.'

'Yes – more?'

'Should we snog?' Cal asked.

'Cal!' she exclaimed, but he had heard the slight playful tone she tried to hide so badly. Her eyes were big and so was her smile, shaking her head in disbelief.

'Hey – we're doing this for that girl, right? It's not as if I want to please my sick desires.'

'I know that, Cal,' she said and started to repack her bag,avoiding his gaze.

'So? Snog?' Cal continued to ask.

She sighed and for the first time, she didn't feel pleased about the direction this conversation had gone to. She stared at the dashboard, sitting still for quite some time before Cal spoke:

'He's still with you, right?'

'In my mind he is,' she answered silently.

Cal nodded sympathetically, staring at the dashboard. An uncomfortable silence filled the car and all Cal wanted now was to get this over with.

'You don't mind, do you?' he asked after a while. 'You know – us – pretending to be a couple.'

'No,' Gillian said, shaking her head and looking up at him, repacking her back for the second time in under a minute.'It's for the case. For the girl,' and she opened the door and got out of the car.

Cal stared at the seat which she had just left, nodding to himself.

'For the girl,' he repeated and opened his door as well.


End file.
